The College of Natural Sciences (CNS) of the Rio Piedras Campus of the University of Puerto Rico is requesting funds to strengthen the infrastructure of biomedical research and research training. The CNS has identified three areas of biomedical research which have developed in recent years and are closer to becoming competitive. These are: 1. Photobiology and Photochemistry 2. Cell and Molecular Biology 3. Synthesis and Natural Product Chemistry By providing much needed research facilities and instrumentation it will enhance significantly the quality of research and the competitiveness of these areas. Funds are also requested for the creation of electronics shop, machine shop, glass blowing shop and illustrator facility to provide support for biomedical research in general. The institution is committed to incorporating the facilities created by the RCMI after termination of federal funds.